ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Chromatic Genesis
I've been away for awhile, but I've had several ideas in the interim for various new abilities and types of cards. This will be the first in, hopefully, a series of sets which will explore the new ideas and abilities I've thought of. As all ways, comments, suggestions and help are welcome, especially with pictures because I have alot of difficulty with picture uploads due to rubbish bandwidth and am not a good drawer. As a final note, this set will not follow a standard Yu-Gi-Oh card listing set, because I'll essentially add cards as I think of them. Later on I'll change card numbers and move the set around to make it look more like a normal set. There's also no predetermined limit for the set. 'Card List' * CGE-001 Wizard of Weapons ® * CGE-002 Elemental Barrier ® * CGE-003 Compassionate Watcher © * CGE-004 Champion of Glory (SR) * CGE-005 Parry Blow © * CGE-006 Soul-Giver Priest © * CGE-007 Chant of the Draining Shield ® * CGE-008 Shared Training (SR) * CGE-009 Council Jetrider © * CGE-010 Council Defense Squad ® * CGE-011 Council's Blessing © * CGE-012 Scout Hawk © * CGE-013 Banishing Light ® * CGE-014 Kamikaze Gryphon ® * CGE-015 Sacred Llama © * CGE-016 De-curse © * CGE-017 Agile Gryphon © * CGE-018 Disciplined Archers ® * CGE-019 Disciplined Pikeman ® * CGE-020 Banner of Glory (SR) * CGE-021 Lone Soldier © * CGE-022 Draft of Purity © * CGE-023 Complete Obliteration © * CGE-024 Ties that Bind (SR) * CGE-025 Elephant Guard (SR) * CGE-026 Night Patrolman © * CGE-027 Giant Trainer ® * CGE-028 Ancient Rules #2 (SR) * CGE-029 Slime Shield ® * CGE-030 Enthropic Draw (SR) * CGE-031 Clear Wing Scout © * CGE-032 Skywriting ® * CGE-033 Two-Timing ® * CGE-034 Genie of the Bounce (SR) * CGE-035 Nanotech Mutant Sharer ® * CGE-036 Jar of Shared Greed © * CGE-037 Warrant © * CGE-038 Steal Idea © * CGE-039 Mental Damnation ® * CGE-040 Mind Slave © * CGE-041 Maggot Worms ® * CGE-042 Sludge Zombie © * CGE-043 Slave Martyr © * CGE-044 Dark Bargain (SR) * CGE-045 Regenerating Shadow (SR) * CGE-046 Snares © * CGE-047 Strategy of Numbers (SR) * CGE-048 Stealth Scout © * CGE-049 Consuming Ether © * CGE-050 Lingering Mortician Slave ® * CGE-051 Foul Aroma ® * CGE-052 D. D. Flux (UR) * CGE-053 Glyph of the Grave © * CGE-054 Lingering Merciful Assassin © * CGE-055 Trapper Slave © * CGE-056 Diseased Wraith © * CGE-057 Contagious Ogre © * CGE-058 Restless Skeletons © * CGE-059 Dark Overseer of the Light ® * CGE-060 Essence of Dark Confidence (UR) * CGE-061 Lingering Trap of Soul Ensnarement (SR) * CGE-062 Vampire Skeleton (SR) * CGE-063 Dark-Flame Conjurer ® * CGE-064 Trodont Tracker © * CGE-065 Glyph of Battle © * CGE-066 Trodont Berserker ® * CGE-067 Misery Buzzer ® * CGE-068 Burning Flux (UR) * CGE-069 Inferno Incarnate (UR) Category:Booster Pack